Close Enough
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Why would they be together forever? Because she doesn't bruise and does not endanger him in violating his need to protect. She was perfect for him. Ok, almost perfect. Close enough to it anyways. IchiRuki!


If anyone knew him well, Ichigo was a man who had to protect. That was his lust. His drive. His want.

This need to protect results in various consequences. One was that the battle was even more important and exciting. He had to win. There was no question if he could or could not. When he held his blade and let his reiatsu spill forth, the adrenaline rush was amazing. You could see it in his eyes, the way they would light up. And his mouth. The smirk. It was a smile for the fight. It was for his family and his friends, and whoever else he needed to protect.

He had to protect.

And this was why she was perfect for him. Or almost perfect. Close enough.

It wasn't because he had to always protect her. On the contrary, she was strong and she could help herself. Of course there was a part of him that would worry for her. Was she okay? Does she need help? But with her, she was capable and smart. Her only problem was, much to his dismay, was that she never asked for help. Stubborn little fool.

The other, stranger, reason why she was perfect for him - or almost perfect - was because he lusted for her too, and because she was strong and capable and smart he knew he couldn't hurt her. So he could have his way with her and not be afraid that he'd violate his 'need to protect'. You follow?

Yes? No?

Well here we go.

----

**Summary**: Why would they be together forever? Because she was perfect for him. Ok, almost perfect. Close enough to it anyways. IXR

Inspired by the Lust chapters from the manga.

-

-

**Close Enough**

by G**D  
**

-

_There is no such thing as perfect_

_If there was, you'd be it_

_So for now, you're close enough to my perfection_

-

The shower was so cool that it could be mistaken for cold to the more sensitive folks. The warm water must have been all used up, but he didn't mind the cold water. He had these _thoughts_ and _images_ flashing across his mind, even when he tried to stop thinking about her.

_Get a grip Ichigo!_

They were together now, secretly, though he knew everyone knew something was up. He also knew that everyone thought they were together secretly before they were actually together so he wasn't sure why their 'relationship' was on the 'down low'. What was upsetting him though was that he was thinking about her more than he was used too. And not just in the friendly, non-sexual way, such as her whereabouts, but the kinky stuff, like where else could they find privacy to you know, do the dirty.

He welcomed the cold water in such a situation. His face lit up red thinking that perhaps they could take advantage of the school deserted hallways.

What was even worse was that she knew how bad he wanted her. But he didn't think she understood all of the reasons why he liked her so much.

A voice then broke his thoughts. "You've been in there for almost an hour."

At first he didn't answer her. Not until she flicked the lights on and off. He hollered at her, "So what if I've been in here for almost an hour? What are you, the shower cop?"

She laughed at him as she leaned against the counter. Rukia couldn't very well see him, nor did she maneuver herself to peep on him. "And if I was?"

He took some time again to answer her, blocking out the ambient noise of the water spilling on his head and skin. Finally when he had something smart to say, he pulled back the shower curtain to reveal his naked, wet body and said, "Then you want to check if I'm clean enough for you?"

Ichigo certainly enjoyed watching her face change colours and expression. First, her eyes widened and her face burned a bright red. Then slowly the colour faded but a pink tinge remained and her lips parted. They moved slightly, as if she tried to say something to him, but no words came out. Her eyebrows then dipped closer to her eyes, frustrated. Perhaps she didn't have something clever to say, or just stupified by what he had done, or perhaps he was just beautiful. It was all of the above.

He watched her compose herself after a good minute. Rukia stood up straight, frowning, smiling, frowning, and then finally grinning. He wasn't sure if he liked the thoughts behind the grin. Maybe she was thinking, "Two could play at that game" because the next thing he knew, she pulled the straps to her nightgown and let it fall to the ground. Her eyes were fixated to the floor in the act, so she didn't enjoy watching his face change colour and expression – like how hers had morphed. Instead she enjoyed watching him swallow hard when she finally looked up and stalked closer to him like a feline to her prey. Unintentionally she flashed pearly white teeth at him but whatever sexiness she had crumbled once the water touched her naked body.

Rukia cringed violently and started to shiver. "Ichigo?" she asked loudly, almost screaming. "Why is the water so cold?"

He smiled down at her, pulling her small body to his for heat. "Is that better?" Soft laughter soon followed.

"Yes." She clung onto him. "Doesn't explain why you have it turned on so cold."

He shrugged, his fingers caressing the middle of her back before trailing down to her round bum and gently squeezing. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." But he didn't elaborate. Instead he took time to warm her body, exploring curves and rubbing her silky wet skin.

Rukia kept her eyes shut, relishing the water falling down on them, relishing the hardness of his chest and most of all, relishing the intense heat his body gave her. She smiled as her arms encircled his torso tighter. Then she planted a kiss on one of his scars on his chest. The white mark laid on top of a rib and she knew where he had earned the scar – Soul Society. Her smile morphed to a frown. "I think you're clean enough now. You can turn off the shower."

Ichigo complied. And once they were free of the wet shower he told her, "You have no bruises today."

Rukia still didn't look up at him. Instead she seemed preoccupied with his mark. Her tongue flickered from her mouth to his skin, and he sucked in a breath. After planting yet another kiss she remarked, "You sound surprised." Then she made a sound with her teeth, as if disapproving his concern.

His hands found her shoulders and then her neck and hair. Gently those fingers got lost in her tendrils, and pulled her face up to look at him, forcing her away from his scar. He knew the guilt she felt every time she saw it – no matter how many times he had tried to explain why he had to save her.

Even though he was reckless, he _had_ to save her. He had to protect her.

His eyes softened to hazel chocolate in some sort of worry. "I wasn't exactly gentle with you last night." But that was part of the reason why she was so perfect. Besides her ability to read him and to fix him, she was not flubber and weakness. She was strength and muscle. Her ass was full and tight, wonderful to squeeze. And her legs were powerful. He felt it in her kicks; he felt it when she'd wrap them around his waist. Her arms were solid and unwavering. He hadn't felt like he was hurting her physically, yet. Not when she moaned his name, not when he pushed her up on the wall and not when she was in his bed, under him, trembling.

"I wasn't exactly gentle either." She eyed him, her small fingers repeatedly raking over his chest with her nails, as if to remind him what she'd done to him yesterday. Those red marks she had given him completely vanished.

"Well, who cares if you hurt me; you know it'd be a problem if I hurt you." Her feminine curves were just enough, her fingers skinny, wrists narrow, breasts humble. She was not too thick; she didn't remind him of a helpless vulnerable pig. That's what he thought of once when he looking through Keigo's dirty magazine. The women were pretty but... vulnerable. Soft. Well, soft skin was nice, but maybe it was the battle and the fighting that hardened his views. When these women became sweaty... would they feel like slimy animals? Combined with the rapturous mess they'd become at the climax -- would they thrash like it hurt? For some reason, that was what he had envisioned. Something in pain. Hurting? But with her, with Rukia, it was different. It never looked like she was in pain. Ichigo's mouth curved upwards and gently his lips touched hers, to tease her. She liked the bait and kissed him back feverishly, biting him on his lower lip.

"Ichi," she breathed, against his mouth. "Ichigo." Her arms reached his neck and her strong legs came around his waist. Fingers were lost in orange hair. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I don't think you can ever hurt me."

He looked up at her and laughed. Effortlessly he carried her back to his room, though ignoring her deep kisses on his neck was not easy. And he noted that never once she did complain that she was tired of holding on. Because his hands could feel the tightness of her back, and the fierceness of her leg hold on him.

It was only till he released her on his bed did she complain. "You never answered me yesterday Ichigo." She even placed a hand on his chest as he tried to cover her with his body.

"And what was the question?" His voice lowered to match hers. His hand was busy mapping her wet flesh; the lack of friction made touching her more fun.

Her glossy eyes widened at him. "Why do we do this? I understand you care about me but I don't—" Before she had a chance to finish, Ichigo pushed her hand to the side and swooped down to kiss her full on the mouth.

With his fingers interlocked with her, and her body pinned under him, she still did not feel weak. Her body tensed like she was going to fight him. "I don't get it. Orgasms are great but what makes a man stay with a woman?"

Because she was different, perfect, and because the movement of her hips against his isn't of the thrashing of a hurting thing but the struggles of someone about to free themselves and kick his ass. And she was certainly able too.

He kissed her cheek and down to her chin, mumbling, "I don't know… I don't think about these things."

Clearly, unsatisfied by his answer, her struggles became more apparent. And if she really wanted to get out, she would have found a way. But simply escaping her hand from his grasp to find his hard member, which threaten him of tremendous pain, was a good, clear message that she was serious. "Make me understand."

Ichigo stopped to glare at her. "Does it matter?" His eyes slightly furrowed but there was something like fear on her face. Maybe in her world nothing lasted forever.

Rukia nodded and explained simply, "You're hard already. Is this why they stay? Is this why you stay?"

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead but he understood he wasn't going to get anywhere tonight without satisfying her. "You know you're attractive, right?" She didn't acknowledge the compliment so he groaned her name and continued to the best of his ability. "You're pretty and strong and I'm not afraid to be around you. I'm not afraid to be who I am, what I want to do or say what I want to say with you. And I'm not afraid that I will hurt you." She wasn't a flubbery mess he had to tiptoe around. She was solid strength. And if it wasn't her, but someone else who was bustier and weaker, they'd be at his mercy. He might think twice to grab ass or tit or whatever if it'd hurt her and if she'd get a nasty bruise later on. Then he chuckled softly, his mouth close to her ear. Breathing slowly, he whispered, "I guess you can say you're perfect for me."

Then every thing almost froze except for heart beats ready to burst from their chests. For him, he'd never think he'd ever say something like _that_. And for her, she'd never expect anyone to say something like _that_ about _her_.

"Perfect," she croaked. It must have taken several moments for her to understand because it took some time before she released him from her grasp. "Oh." Another moment passed as she stared up at him. "Oh..." She couldn't find proper words to say other than oh. But that was enough for him because he didn't need to hear her say anything profound or comment on his words. What he had said made sense, and soon she was nodding, in full understanding. And then she was laughing. A good throaty laugh that made her body shake. Yet another moment ruined.

"What?" he complained, his face growing hot with embarrassment.

"There's no such thing as perfect," she pointed out, her arms above her head and into his hair. "Maybe almost perfect. Or close to it." Rukia pulled him closer to her, kissing him on the side of his mouth. The tips of her breasts touched his chest and he resisted her for one moment.

"Rukia?"

"What?" She blinked confusingly at him.

Something dark crossed his face and without haste, he proceeded to straddle her. "What I want to do tonight, you're perfect for," Ichigo whispered in her ear, and whatever humour she had in her eyes dissipated. He felt her whole body shiver, as if cold but it was from burning excitement.

Blue eyes met hazel in understanding. Lips curved in a delicious smile. He met her with yet another kiss, and she showed him again why she was perfect for him.

--

End

-

* * *

So next month, on September 18 will be my birthday. I will definitely post a **long, (good?) story**. Not sure which one yet; we'll see if I survive to that day haha. Anyways, **please review! **If you see any **mistake that I might have missed, let me know** and I'll fix it. I'm tired.

Thanks for reading!

Kiss kiss


End file.
